


Я был и я есть

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: когда само твоё существование находится под вопросом, вырастает вероятность обретения совершенно новых ценностей.





	Я был и я есть

**Author's Note:**

> отсылки к фильму "Интерстеллар"

— Вот и всё, мистер Грейвз, — голосом, полным трагизма и одновременно еле уловимого раздражения, произнёс Гриндельвальд. Персиваль с вызовом смотрел в отчего-то пугающие колючие глаза разного цвета, которые завораживали. И вдруг он осознал, что его не стало.

При этом он не умер и ощущал себя вполне живым и функциональным. Но, похоже, Персиваль серьёзно влип. Вокруг не было ничего и никого. Только совершенно чёрная, бесконечная и звенящая пустота. Ни единого звука, ни единого движения или намёка на цвет. Поначалу Персиваль был будто оглушен, обездвижен и ослеплён. Он мог только дышать, боясь при этом потревожить нечто, жившее, как ему казалось, в этой тьме. 

Он боялся. Боялся остаться здесь навсегда, больше никогда не увидеть света, красок, не почувствовать тепла солнца на коже, не услышать голосов тех, кто был ему по-настоящему дорог... хотя таких людей было действительно мало. Их, можно сказать, и не было вовсе...

Но больше всего Персиваль боялся перестать чувствовать что-либо. Пока что панический ужас заставлял его чувствовать себя живым. Он невольно вспоминал последнее, что видел перед тем, как оказаться здесь — ужасные и в то же время манящие глаза человека, который его пленил и отправил сюда.

— Существую ли я? Где я нахожусь? Что будет дальше? — Персиваль мысленно задавал это вопросы незримому собеседнику. 

И вот когда он уже совершенно отчаялся, в его голове прозвучал чужой, но ужасно знакомый голос, недовольные интонации которого заставляли дрожать всем телом от ужаса, тревожа совсем свежие воспоминания:

— Допустим, вы всё ещё существуете. — Без сомнения, это был он. 

— Г... Гриндельвальд? — Персиваль не сразу поверил в реальность этого голоса.

— Кто же ещё? Мистер Грейвз, вы так настойчивы со своими вопросами, что я уже не могу их игнорировать. 

Персиваль представил, как Гриндельвальд пристально на него смотрит. От этого взгляда ему стало не по себе.

— Но... почему именно вы? Поверьте мне, вы — последний человек на свете, с кем бы мне сейчас хотелось общаться! — воскликнул он.

— Боюсь, что выбора действительно не было. — В этот момент Персивалю показалось, что голос Гриндельвальда похож на голос усталого и измождённого человека. — Ведь именно я отправил вас туда, где вы находитесь.

— И куда же вы меня отправили?

— Интересный вопрос. — Гриндельвальд тяжело вздохнул. — Думаю, что не могу дать этому месту точное определение. Разве что «нигде».

— Нигде?! — Персиваль был возмущен, ведь ответ звучал как издевательство.

— Мистер Грейвз, у меня совершенно нет желания объяснять вам, как устроена наша вселенная. В ней есть места вне пространства и времени, что-то похожее на пустоту, которая заполняет промежутки между реальностями. Туда вы и отправились.

— Но зачем? Вы могли меня просто убить...

— Мне всегда было интересно, что происходит там, где нам нет места. А вы были идеальным вариантом. Что ж, исследуйте, мне весьма интересно, что у вас получится. Но об этом мы поговорим позже. — Голос Гриндельвальда стал монотонным и затухающим, а потом и вовсе исчез.

От такой информации голова шла кругом. Если верить словам Гриндельвальда, который вполне мог и солгать, Персиваль сейчас находился буквально в паре шагов от того места, которое всегда считал своим домом. Той реальности, где был Нью-Йорк, высокие своды Вулворт-Билдинг и любимая работа, заменившая ему семью, дом, да и всю его жизнь. Но это и обнадеживало. Возможно, имеются хоть небольшие, но шансы вернуться назад?

В этом странном месте Персиваль не мог понять, сколько конкретно прошло времени: минуты, часы, месяцы, а может уже несколько лет? Он чувствовал, как темнота вокруг него шевелилась, словно разумное существо. Вполне вероятно, что так и было. Когда он уже почти привык к новым ощущениям и достаточно осознал свое неоднозначное положение — вроде бы он есть, но его нет, — что-то вокруг него начало меняться.

Он боялся, что больше никогда в жизни не увидит цвета. Зря боялся — сейчас его окружали миллиарды цветов. Самые разнообразные оттенки, о существовании которых Персиваль не подозревал, да это никогда и не было ему нужно. Но сейчас окружающее пространство поражало его воображение богатством красок, узорами своего движения и невероятными картинами, которые изумляли до глубины души, стоило только дотронуться до цветных волн.

— Что это такое? — спросил у он у Гриндельвальда, когда его голос в очередной раз без предупреждения возник в голове.

— Хм, — задумчиво протянул тот, Персивалю даже представилось, как его собеседник заинтересованно улыбнулся, — думаю, что это и есть другие реальности, о которых я говорил. Их прошлое и настоящее.

— Но не будущее? — удивился Персиваль.

— Нет. Смотреть в будущее могут только те, кто обладает даром. Провидцы. Это закон, который нельзя менять никому.

— Если я найду свою реальность, я смогу вернуться домой? — Персиваль сомневался, что ему ответят и скажут правду, но решил попробовать. Он всё ещё не терял надежды. Хотелось быть там, где он должен быть — в своём мире.

— Я знал, что вы и об этом спросите меня. — Похоже, что Гриндельвальд и вправду улыбался. — Знаете ли, Персиваль, вы — единственный, кому удалось настолько далеко зайти. Обычно те, кого я отправлял в «нигде», так и умирали в нём, либо затерялись в пространстве и времени.

— Что? Вы хотите сказать, я не первый, кто очутился здесь? Может, это вы их неудачно отправили? И вам не приходило в голову, что они могли просто выбраться отсюда?! — Персиваль был настолько ошеломлен открывшимися обстоятельствами, что сорвался на крик.

— Конечно нет, и дело не в моей компетентности. — Гриндельвальд был абсолютно спокоен. — Скорее — в их силе. Скажем так, по сравнению с вашими предшественниками вы более могущественны. Возможно, потому это место вас приняло и показало свои секреты.

— Вас бы сюда отправить вместо меня!

— О, не делайте поспешных выводов, Персиваль. Мне пока рановато туда отправляться — слишком много незавершенных дел, а вам, как я видел, особо нечего было терять. Ничего в жизни, кроме работы, на которой даже собственные подчиненные ненавидят вас настолько, что не видят подмены. Мне даже стало жаль вас.

— Прошу, не утруждайте себя. Жалость — не ваш конёк.

— Вы забавный, Персиваль. Найдите меня, если у вас получится выбраться, а мне кажется, что у вас может получиться. Дам подсказку — в своей реальности нужно найти то, за что вы сможете зацепиться, оно укажет вам путь.

— Это действительно сработает?

— Честно говоря, это всё — теоретически. Напоминаю, что оттуда никто ещё не возвращался.

— Тогда откуда вы знаете, как вернуться?..

— Мистер Грейвз, вы серьёзно полагаете, что я захочу изливать вам душу, рассказывая о своих намерениях? — Персиваль снова представил злорадную и хищную улыбку на лице Гриндельвальда. — Я могу сказать, что обманул вас и всё придумал, но боюсь, что вы не оцените мою шутку.

— Думаю, лучше мне не знать...

— Тогда, если вы выберетесь, скажете мне лично, как вам это удалось. Если нет, то мне заранее жаль, что мир потерял такую интересную личность, как вы, Персиваль.

— Вам не жаль, — фыркнул Персиваль.

— Каждая капля пролитой зря волшебной крови — боль для моего сердца, — флегматично отметил Гриндельвальд.

— Отличный ход, но я знаю, что вы лжете. Если бы это было правдой, вы бы не убили стольких.

— Правда или неправда — вы не можете этого знать, Персиваль. Пожалуй, на этом мы и закончим. — Гриндельвальд замолчал. Как бы Персиваль ни пытался до него докричаться — всё было бесполезно: если такой волшебник не хочет говорить и закрывает свой разум от навязчивых голосов, то тут уж ничего нельзя сделать.

Обдумав ещё раз всё услышанное, Персиваль решил не терять времени зря: для начала нужно было найти свою реальность, куда и следовало бы вернуться. Почувствовав невероятное вдохновение и прилив сил, он стремительно направился к волнам невероятных цветов и оттенков, чтобы окунуться в них.

Если ты знаешь, как выглядит то, что необходимо найти, то отыщешь желаемое без особого труда. Аккуратно дотронувшись до волны небесно-бирюзового цвета, Персиваль где-то в глубине души уже точно знал: это то, что он искал. Его тянуло именно сюда. Разум тут же наполнился видениями о том, как Гриндельвальд придирчиво крутится у зеркала в его, Персиваля, одежде. 

Персиваль скривился — это зрелище не вызывало у него особого восторга, — но продолжил смотреть. Как оказалось, его обличье нужно было не только для того, чтобы проникнуть в МАКУСА, но ещё и чтобы втереться в доверие к пареньку, никогда не знавшему ни любви, ни заботы. Казалось, что где-то он уже его видел... да, точно! Это тот самый не-маг, из-за которого Тину по приказу Серафины разжаловали и понизили в должности. Как же его звали... Криденс, кажется? 

Но зачем Гриндельвальду нужен был Криденс? Чтобы обмануть его, перетянуть на свою сторону, воспользоваться огромной силой обскуриала в своих целях, разумеется. Как же низко — ценить людей только за пользу, которую они могут принести, и обращаться с ними как с грязью, если они не оправдывают доверия. Хотя, если подумать, Персиваль и сам был не лучше — он отверг свою ученицу, стоило ей оступиться. Он мог бы и помочь Тине, нужно-то было всего лишь замолвить пару слов перед Серафиной — и удалось бы избежать громкого скандала. Но тогда Персиваль думал лишь о том, что глупцы, совершающие ошибки, не достойны его внимания. Он закусил губу, осознав, насколько тогда был неправ. Все могут облажаться — даже он в самом начале своей карьеры натворил немало глупостей. От увольнения из Конгресса его спасли разве что многочисленные связи именитых родителей. Только прошлого уже не вернуть.

С замиранием сердца он смотрел на происходящее в нью-йоркском метро. Тина и какой-то волшебник, чем-то похожий на его старого друга, Тесея Скамандера, пытались спасти Криденса и защитить его от Гриндельвальда, но не успели. Серафина всё испортила своей поспешностью, приказав убить бедного паренька... госпожа президент всегда слишком торопила события, будто время гналось за нею, как страшный монстр из детских сказок. Персиваль тяжело вздохнул. Как жаль: а ведь если бы Комитет по надзору не проглядел когда-то давно и вовремя забрал бы мальчика из жестокой немажеской семьи, не случилось бы таких разрушений и стольких смертей. 

Одно спасибо, хоть поймали Гриндельвальда. Тут Персиваля осенило — что, если Гриндельвальд мог разговаривать с ним, находясь в тюрьме МАКУСА? Уж там-то ему самое место! Внушало опасения только одно — надолго ли хватит их попыток удержать столь сильного волшебника. Персиваль снова невольно задрожал, вспоминая своё фиаско — с его стороны было очень самонадеянно думать о том, что он сможет в одиночку справиться с таким опасным противником.

Пока он предавался воспоминаниям, время в его реальности неумолимо бежало вперёд. Теперь перед ним предстала картина того, как невзрачный паренёк, нервно оглядываясь, протягивал немажескому контролёру билет и садился на корабль из Нью-Йорка. Ему было всё равно куда бежать, лишь бы подальше из этой страны. Неужели это Криденс? Но как он выжил?.. Невероятно! Насколько же огромна сила обскура... Только Криденс и не догадывался, что за ним следят. Утонченная, хрупкая темноволосая женщина с чувственными полными губами не сводила с него взгляда светлых глаз. Она зловеще ухмылялась, глядя на него, словно сокол, выслеживающий свою добычу, но Криденс не замечал ничего вокруг, погрузившись в свои мысли. 

Сомнений не было — рано или поздно Гриндельвальд найдёт способ выбраться из заключения. Это будет так же неминуемо, как и то, что за ночью придёт новый день. И тогда он обязательно захочет завершить начатое — найти Криденса и использовать его в своих целях. Никто и ничто не сможет его остановить, только... возможно, это и есть тот самый нужный момент, который позволит ему вернуться, чтобы всё исправить. Персиваль зажмурился, сосредоточившись на одной-единственной мысли: он должен изменить всё во что бы то ни стало, он должен, должен... ДОЛЖЕН! 

Тут он почувствовал, как на него навалилась гравитация, со всех сторон окружили звуки завывающего ветра, свет и холод, пробиравший до костей. Он обхватил себя руками в надежде хоть немного согреться и открыл глаза. Была ночь, шел снег — он успел облепить деревья, ветки которых мерно покачивались в такт ветру. Сам Персиваль стоял на холме, перед ним вдалеке светил своими огнями небольшой и неизвестный ему город, в котором не было даже высоток. Определённо это не Нью-Йорк. Но где же он тогда? В голове зародилось небеспочвенное опасение: не опоздал ли он? Попал ли именно в ту реальность, которая была ему нужна?

Стуча от холода зубами и стараясь выровнять магией температуру собственного тела, Персиваль побрел к городу, повторяя про себя, словно мантру: «Должен спасти!». 

Он дал себе слово, что приложит к этому все силы. Когда-нибудь он обязательно найдёт Криденса.


End file.
